Resident Evil - Broken Forever
by SoulofNeant
Summary: Suite de First Fear, second volet d'une trilogie. Deirdre tente de rependre une vie normal après les évènements de la chambre du Conseil de Littleton, mais ce n'était que les prémices d'un destin sombre qui l'attend...
1. Prologue

Resident Evil

Broken Forever

Prologue

_Elle courait à perte d'haleine dans les ténèbres. Elle ne savait pas ou elle allait. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible. L'hurlement derrière elle, lui glaça le sang. Il se rapprochait, juste à quelques mètres. Elle appelait ses amis, elle l'appelait _lui, _mais personne ne répondit._

_Soudain, elle trébucha, tombant dans quelque chose d'humide...du sang. Ses yeux violets suivirent le filet carmin qui coulait comme un ruisseau... Elle vit Fred et Anna, allongés les yeux dans le vide, du sang les immaculaient sur tout leurs corps déchiquetés. Elle hurla, cependant son écho ne semblait pas se propager._

_Puis une sensation humide et chaude s'enroula autour de ses poignets et un violent choc lui étira ses bras de part et d'autres. Elle découvrit avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de langues démesurés qui la tenaient, reliés à des gueules pourvues de dents pointues. C'était des créatures démunies de peaux, juste des muscles et leurs tête n'était qu'un cerveau sans yeux...Des Lickers._

_Elle tenta de se débattre. Elle sentit un souffle rauque contre sa nuque. Ses yeux se tournèrent malgré elle vers ce qui la poursuivait. Elle vit des œils la transpercer du regard. Elle voulait crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Puis la créature recula dans l'ombre, son visage disparaissant..._

_« C'est ton tour, sale garce ! »_

_La voix emplit de cruauté lui fit écarquiller les yeux. La chose sortit de nouveau dans l'ombre, mais le visage n'était plus le même. C'était celui de Baldric. L'une de ses mains, pourvu de griffes se leva au dessus d'elle. Elle continuait de l'appeler, pourquoi «_ il_ » ne venait pas la sauver ? Les griffes s'abattirent sur elle..._

« NNOOOOONNNN ! »

Deirdre s'était relevée dans son lit, continuant de hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rend compte de ce qui c'était passé. Encore un cauchemar, presque le même à chaque fois et à quelques détails près. La jeune femme, en sueur, respirait rapidement avant de commencer enfin à se calmer. Son lit complètement défais était trempé, dû à son débattement dans son rêve. Son visage reflétait de la fatigue, mais aussi de l'angoisse.

Depuis quand remonte sa dernière nuit sans rêve ? Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais à chaque fois elle se la reposait. D'un mouvement lasse, Deirdre se leva de son lit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide du lavabo, elle s'aspergea le visage pour se réveiller...ou plutôt pour se rassurer. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...Rien n'était réel. Et pourtant, ce qu'elle avait vécu il y plus d'un mois était lié à son rêve. Les créatures, le monstre, Baldric... Tout c'était passé dans l'immeuble de la Chambre du Conseil. Une simple prise d'otages avait tourné à l'attaque bio-terrorisme et elle s'était retrouvé dans une sorte de remake de James Bond où elle avait dû espionner. Cependant, il n'y avait pas d'armes biologiques dans les films d'infiltrations. Elle avait même dû tuer pour sa survie mais cette peur n'était plus, elle l'avait surmonter. C'était une autre peur qui la hantait toutes les nuits.

_Il est mort...ils sont tous morts, Deirdre._

Elle essayait de se le prouver à chaque fois en le pensant. Mais pourtant les cauchemars continuaient. La jeune femme fixe son reflet dans le miroir.

« ...Ou peut-tu être, Leon ? »

A voix haute, elle l'avait dit, espérant entendre celle de l'agent, mais aucun son ne vint. Il n'était pas réapparut, pas encore. Elle gardait espoir qu'il revienne, honorer sa promesse de boire un coup. C'était un agent du gouvernement et il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de temps libre, cependant il le lui avait promis. Deirdre revint vers sa chambre, fixant le réveil électronique.

_5h40_

Ses parents, les premiers temps, venaient la voir dés qu'elle avait hurler. A présent, c'était entré dans leur mode de vie. Ils étaient impuissants pour aider leur fille ainée...Et puis après tout, elle ne donnait pas le bon exemple d'une femme qui devrait avoir un travail, un foyer à elle...Un mauvais exemple pour son jeune frère. Ce dernier avait trouver la solution pour dormir en paix : les écouteurs sur les oreilles et la musique qui tournait toute la nuit.

Deirdre s'assit au bord du lit, le regard dans le vague. Quand tout cela allait cesser enfin ? Les cauchemars, les angoisses... Son regard fixe le tiroir d'une commode. Jamais elle n'aurait cru posséder une arme à feu, sa propre arme. Cela avait été un fardeau lors de l'incident d'il y a un mois. Un objet pouvant tuer autrui... mais aussi pour protéger les autres. Se protéger. Elle ferme les yeux, son corps retombe mollement sur le lit.

_Quand tout ceci va cesser ? Dis le moi...Leon._

2


	2. Chapitre01

Chapitre I

« Tu n'es plus la même ! »

Il l'avait lancé tout haut, Deirdre s'était tourné vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se trouvait avec son meilleur ami à la terrasse d'un café après l'entrainement de ce dernier. Anna n'était pas avec eux, prise par son boulot de vendeuse. La conversation avait bien commencé jusqu'à ce que Fred lâche d'un coup cette phrase. Deirdre reprit le sirotage de sa boisson, ignorant les regards que leurs lançaient les autres clients.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Demande-t-elle, intriguée.

- Tu n'es plus la même. Tu as changé, tu es...différente.

- Tout le monde change.

- Oui mais toi, c'est un changement brutale ! Tu as fait un virage à 180°.

- ...Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

Fred repose son verre qui claqua fortement sur la table. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de la jeune femme.

« La semaine dernière, tu as faillit finir en crêpe !

- ...Tu parles du gosse que j'ai sauvé ?

- Oui ! C'est passé à un cheveu, j'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Mais...Fred, n'importe qui aurait fait comme moi.

- Pas tout le monde et surtout pas toi ! »

Ces mots blessèrent Deirdre. Son meilleur ami doutait d'elle ? Elle fronça ses sourcils bruns.

« Tu me prends pour une sans-cœur ! J'aurai dû laisser ce pauvre garçon mourir ! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, répondit Fred en essayant de calmer les tensions. Deirdre, je te connais depuis longtemps, je ne dis pas que ton action était insensé. Au contraire, c'était formidable. Mais depuis cet incident, tes actions de bravoures se multiplient. Jouer trop les héroïnes peut être dangereux et surtout, toi, tu ne cesses de te mettre en danger.»

Deirdre ne dit rien. Elle savait de quoi il parlait. La semaine dernière, elle avait sauvé un petit garçon qui allait se faire écraser par un camion. Les jours précédents, c'était une grand-mère prit d'un malaise, un groupe de jeunes qui avait mis le feu... Elle venait en aide à autrui, quoi de plus normal. Il est vrai que son « aventure » » d'il y a un mois l'avait influencé...

« Fred, j'évalue les risques. Je ne met pas ma vie en danger exprès ! Mais j'aime aider les gens.

- Je sais, mais je trouve que ce Leon t'a beaucoup influé.

- Il ne m'a pas influé ! S'emporte Deirdre. Il m'a aidé et sauvé ! Il a eu confiance en moi ! »

Fred reste silencieux. Même si ce type avait secouru sa meilleure amie, il ne l'appréciait guère, même s'il ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois.

« Mais j'ai confiance en toi aussi, Deirdre. Mais...Mais tu as beaucoup changé.

- ...Toi aussi Fred, tu avais changé aussi à _cet époque-là._.. »

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux. Cette époque dont parlait Deirdre fut la période la plus sombre pour Fred. Le souvenir douloureux de la perte de sa famille lui revint en mémoire. Deirdre s'en souvenait aussi mais elle n'avait pas été là pour lui...Lui qu'elle aimait et encore aujourd'hui. Elle aurait dû être à ses côtés, cependant ce fût Anna qui aida Fred à passer à cet épreuve et cela les avaient rapprocher. Fred partageait autrefois des sentiments envers Deirdre mais aucun d'eux ne ce l'étaient avouer. Le jeune homme tenait toujours à son amie, cependant c'était sa fidèle confidente, en qui il aurait toujours confiance, même plus qu'en Anna. Sa main se posa sur celle de Deirdre sur la table. Cette dernière relève la tête, rencontrant les yeux noisettes de Fred.

« ...Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire cela. Tu as raison, j'avais changé à cette époque et de manière brutale. On a ça en commun.

- Comme beaucoup d'autre choses. »

Deirdre lui sourit alors que ces doigts s'entrelacèrent avec ceux de Fred. Une part d'elle l'aimait toujours, mais elle savait qu'il serait plus heureux avec Anna. L'autre part d'elle était attiré par un autre homme...Plus mystérieux.

Les deux amis restèrent ainsi. Pour tout autres spectateurs à la scène, leur situation semblait ambigüe...ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'un peu plus loin, assit à la terrasse d'un autre café et caché, un portable finissait d'enregistrer cette petite scène émouvante. D'un geste rapide, l'inconnu envoya la vidéo vers un autre numéro dont le nom s'afficha sur l'écran.

_Hamilton Anna...Envoie réussit !_

Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur les lèvres de l'étranger...

_Je te briserais, Deirdre Hayden...Comme tu m'as brisé..._

_21h19_

La nuit avait recouvert de son voile étoilée la ville de Littleton. Dans la périphérie se trouvait des zones de verdures où les amoureux aimaient s'y retrouver en toute intimité. C'était le cas d'Anna et de Fred, assis dans une Ford mustang de couleur bleu foncé, garé sur une colline qui offrait une belle vue de la ville illuminée.

La radio était allumé, finissant sur les informations avant que le programme de musique de nuit soit enclenché. Fred avait passé son bras autour d'Anna qui était posé sur lui. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, repensant à son entrevue de cette après-midi avec Deirdre...Anna aussi semblait ailleurs...

« Deirdre doit nous attendre, on devrait décoller, dit Fred après avoir regarder sa montre.

- Mais je croyais qu'on passait la soirée ensemble ! S'exclame Anna, contrariée.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'on allait la rejoindre au «** Blue Dancer** ». Et il faut qu'on soit auprès d'elle...

- Pourquoi tu te soucies toujours d'elle ?! »

Anna détourne la tête. Fred ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

« Mais enfin chérie, qu'est ce qui te prends ?

- Tu parles toujours d'elle, tu ne te préoccupes pas de moi, de nous ! »

Le jeune homme était interloqué. Il est vrai que depuis l'incident, ils étaient souvent avec Deirdre mais c'était normal, il fallait la soutenir après une telle épreuve. Anna avait bien fait de même avec lui quand il a perdu sa famille, on ne s'en remettait pas du jour au lendemain.

« Anna...murmura-t-il en passant ses bras autour de la jeune femme blonde. Elle traverse un moment difficile, il faut qu'on soit là pour l'aider...Mais je pense aussi à nous deux... et d'ailleurs...»

Fred s'écarte et cherche dans la poche de sa veste. Il sortit une petite boite et la tendit à Anna. Hésitante, elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant un anneau d'or sertit d'une émeraude et d'un diamant reposant dans un écrin de velours noir.

« Anna Hamilton, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

La jeune femme se tourne vers son petit ami. Jamais elle n'aurai cru ça... Secrètement et depuis le début de leur relation, elle l'avait espérer ce moment.

« Je croyais, commença hésitante Anna. Je croyais que toi et Dei... »

Elle ferma les yeux, repensant au message de cette après-midi. La vidéo, leurs mains entrelacées...

« Anna ? »

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, elle se jeta dans les bras de Fred.

« Bien sur que je le veux ! »

Fred répondit à son étreinte. Il l'avait enfin fait. Il avait tant hésité et ce fut Deirdre qui le conseilla et l'aida même à choisir la bague. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient ensemble cette après-midi.

Anna regarda devant elle...Ou plutôt la bague dans l'une de ses mains... Elle était devenue la femme de Fred...Sa femme. Dans l'autre main, elle fixa une petite gélule rouge.

_Je veux être avec toi pour toujours...Même si tu m'as donné la plus belle preuve d'amour... « __**Elle**__ »...Elle sera toujours entre nous._

Sa décision était prise...Et il était trop tard pour reculer.

« Fred...peux-tu fermer les yeux ? »

Le jeune homme sourit doucement, il connaissait Anna et elle aimait mettre en scène leur baiser ou leurs ébats. Il obéit tandis qu'Anna recula un peu, coinçant la gélule entre ses dents. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes alors qu'elle pose ses doigts sur les joues de Fred et approche ses lèvres des siennes. Un baiser passionné et profond fut échangé entre les deux amoureux...Cependant Fred sentit quelque chose s'insinuer dans sa bouche et il dû l'avaler. Il rompit le baiser.

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de Viagra, An... »

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage inondé de larmes de sa bien-aimée. Étaient-ce des larmes de joie ? Soudain il se sentit mal, sa vision commença à se troubler.

« Anna ? Je...Je ne me sens pas bien...

- Ne t'en fais pas, amour._ Il _m'a dit que tu ne souffrirais pas. »

Écarquillant les yeux, Fred regarde Anna qui pleurait...Ce n'était pas des larmes de bonheur, maintenant il le voyait. Mais...Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Anna, de...de qui tu parles ?

- Je t'aime Fred et je suis heureuse de devenir ta femme...Pour toujours. J'ai confiance en toi...mais _elle_...Elle a tenter de t'arracher à moi ! »

Essayant de rassemble ces forces, Fred saisit Anna par les épaules.

« De quoi tu parles, bon sang ?!

- De Deirdre ! Il m'a dit qu'elle t'enlèverait à moi. Et il avait raison.

- Hein ?...Anna, tu te trompes ! Je...Je l'ai aimé...il y a longtemps mais c'est toi que j'aime et Deirdre le sait aussi...

- Non ! Menteur ! Elle t'utilise et tu ne vois rien. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on sera ensemble pour toujours, mon amour.

- An...na... »

Fred s'écroule dans les bras d'Anna. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il se sentit fatigué. Il tombe dans les voiles de Morphée...ne se doutant pas que c'était la dernière fois... Anna tenait son amant. Elle ne pensait pas que ce somnifère était aussi rapide. _Il_ le lui avait pourtant dit...Cet homme aux cheveux roux.

_« La seule option pour qu'elle ne te le prenne pas est d'être uni à l'homme que tu aimes...dans la mort. Sinon jamais elle ne cessera d'être un obstacle à votre amour...une fin à la Roméo et Juliette. »_

Cet homme inconnu l'avait bien comprise, il l'avait même aidé à démasquer les vraies intentions de Deirdre, lui envoyant une vidéo cette après-midi. Jamais elle ne lui laisserait. Doucement, elle reposa Fred sur le siège passager.

« Bientôt mon amour...nous serons unis pour toujours. »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la voiture, pour passer au plan final de « sa fin»...

Dans une ruelle proche d'un bar où la pancarte lumineuse «** Blue Dancer** » flashait dans la nuit, Deirdre s'impatientait. Elle avait rendez-vous avec ces deux amis pour fêter leurs fiançailles. Pendant l'après-midi, elle avait conseillé et même poussé Fred à franchir enfin le pas. Ils avaient choisi ensemble une bague de fiançailles pour Anna. Elle eu une pensée nostalgique, s'imaginant à la place de son amie, mais c'était il y a quelques années. Savoir que Fred serait heureux la satisfait. Même cela lui permis d'oublier un peu les angoisses des cauchemars. Ses yeux regardèrent la montre a son poignet.

_21h46_

Ils avaient un quart d'heure de retard et puis, connaissant Anna, elle l'aurait appelé pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Deirdre chercha son portable et au même moment, ce dernier sonna. L'écran affichait le nom « **Hamilton Anna **». Essayant de ne rien paraître, Deirdre décroche.

« Allô ?

- ...Deirdre

- Salut Anna, tu sais que tu as un quart d'heure de retard. Tu es ou ?

- Avec Fred »

Deirdre plissa les yeux, le ton de la voix d'Anna était étrange. Pas habituel quand on connaissait le caractère enjoué de la blonde...Peut-être était-elle sous le coup de l'émotion de la demande en mariage ? Ou bien a-t-elle refuser ?...Ce n'était pas possible.

« Ok. Et vous pensez arriver quand ?

- ...Jamais je ne te le laisserais.»

La jeune femme brune écarquille les yeux. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire...

Anna était assise dans la voiture, Fred dormant contre elle. Il y avait une nouvelle odeur qui régnait à l'intérieur. D'une main, elle tenait son portable contre l'oreille, ayant composé le numéro de Deirdre. Son attitude était...froide. Du moins durant le début de la conversation avec son amie...enfin, son _ex-amie._

« ...Jamais je ne te le laisserais. Avait-elle lâché sur un ton méprisant.

- Anna, de...de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Deirdre de l'autre coté du combiné.

- ...Tu te crois être indispensable, importante. Surtout depuis que tu es devenu l'héroïne de la libération des otages. Tu pensais que grâce à tes actes de bravoures, tu conquérais Fred !

- ...Anna, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ou es-tu ? Ou es Fred ? Passe le moi !

- Jamais tu ne l'auras...Tu disais être mon amie mais tu n'es qu'une salope. Tu nous as toujours envier en faite, moi et Fred. Tu n'as jamais réussit dans ta vie, tu n'es qu'un fardeau, un boulet pour nous et ta famille. »

Anna déposa le portable sur le tableau de bord, enclenchant le mode haut-parleur. Elle prit la boite contenant la bague, la regardant avant de la prendre et de la passer à son doigt. Dans l'écouteur du portable, la voix angoissée de Deirdre résonna.

« Anna, ce n'est pas toi. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?...Tu as refusé la demande de Fred. Je sais qu'il devait te demander en mariage.

- ...Il l'a fait et j'ai accepté. Cette bague est magnifique...mais tu aurais souhaité l'avoir, n'est ce pas ?

- Anna, arrête de dire des conneries ! Ce petit jeu ne m'amuse pas !

- Quel jeu ? Tu n'as jamais aimé entendre la vérité, Deirdre. Tu aimes briser le rêve des autres...tu as brisé _son rêve_ mais tu n'auras pas le mien.

- _Son rêve_ ? … Anna, de qui parles-tu ?»

La jeune femme blonde cherche dans la veste de Fred et sortit un briquet. Sa tête commençait à tourner à cause des vapeurs d'alcool et d'essence. Elle ouvrit le capot du briquet.

« ...Je suis la femme de Fred et on le sera pour l'éternité...

- Anna ? Anna, qu'est ce que...»

Anna alluma le briquet et le jeta sur la plage arrière du véhicule. Elle sera Fred contre elle, ses lèvres frôlant des siennes, une larmes coule de sa joue.

« Notre amour est éternel...

- ANNA ! »

5


	3. Chapitre02

Chapitre II

_23h37_

Un bruit infernal régnait dans le commissariat de Littleton. Entre les téléphones qui sonnaient, les policiers qui parlaient ou hurlaient pour se faire entendre et les gardes-à-vues mouvementés, c'était une cacophonie totale... N'importe qui entendrait ce raffut, mais pas Deirdre. Assise dans un bureau, le boucan résonnait, cependant cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Son regard était vide de toute lueur. Une tasse de café fumait devant elle mais elle n'y avait pas touché. Elle était ailleurs...Elle était encore sous le choc...

_Une explosion eu lieu sur une des collines avoisinante la ville, au vue de tous. Deirdre avait crié le nom de son amie au portable juste avant la déflagration. Ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent lors que dans le combiné, elle entendit un « tuuutuuutuuu ». Ses jambes se mirent à courir en direction de la colline. Elle courrait à perte d'haleine... Elle était de nouveau dans son cauchemar mais elle ne fuyait pas. Elle voulait rejoindre Fred et Anna. Elle se hâtait, puisant dans toutes ses forces. La sirène des pompiers retentit au loin, se rapprochant alors qu'elle arrivait sur les lieux. Elle stoppa net, fixant le grand brasier qui continuant de se consumer. Les pompiers arrivèrent ainsi que la police. Ces deniers montaient un périmètre de sécurité tandis que les soldats du feu essayaient d'éteindre l'incendie. Elle entendit qu'on s'adressait à elle, mais elle n'écoute rien. Dans les flammes, elle pu voir deux corps enlacés noircies..._

_« ...ANNA...FRED ! NON ! »_

Son hurlement faisait écho encore en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son meilleur ami était mort...Mort avec sa bien-aimée...Mort par sa faute.

«_ ...Jamais je ne te le laisserais._»

Les paroles d'Anna résonnaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit tout ça ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? ...ou pas ?

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un homme haut gradé qui referma le battant. Il baisse les volets des vitres, permettant ainsi au bruit de s'amenuiser. Il s'approche de Deirdre, s'asseyant devant elle.

« Deirdre ?...Deirdre. »

La jeune femme releva difficilement la tête, puis elle fût surprise de voir que l'homme n'était d'autre que l'inspecteur qui avait participé à la libération des otages de l'immeuble.

« ...Inspecteur Wilson ?

- Content de te revoir, bien que j'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances...Mes condoléances pour tes deux amis. »

Deirdre baisse la tête, fermant douloureusement les yeux. L'inspecteur prit un dossier, le feuilletant rapidement, le visage soucieux.

« D'après les investigations, la voiture était couverte d'essence et d'alcool. Une simple flamme a suffit pour tour embraser.

- Inspecteur, coupa Deirdre. Je me fiche de savoir ça. Ce que je veux comprendre, c'est pourquoi elle a fait ça ?…A cause de moi ? »

Les yeux embués de larmes, la jeune femme fixait le policier qui resta silencieux avant de soupirer.

« …On a relevé les appels téléphoniques et…et j'ai entendu votre dernière conversation. Deirdre, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. On a poussé Anna à faire cette chose affreuse.

- Mais qui ?!

L'homme semblait hésité, il repose le dossier et prit un petit d'appareil d'enregistrement.

« On a fait l'historique de ces appels. Il a eu un envoi de fichier dans l'après-midi mais ce dernier a été effacé. En revanche, il y a eu juste après un échange téléphonique…Et je t'ai fait venir pour ça. »

Deirdre afficha un regard confus avant de baisser les yeux vers l'appareil. Le policier enclencha le mode lecture.

_« Allô ?…C'est vous ?_

_- Oui. As-tu reçu mon petit cadeau ?_

_- …J'aurais jamais cru que Fred me fasse ça !_

_- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, je te l'ai dit. C'est elle qui le manipule. Il est aveuglé par son amitié pour elle._

_- Mais…Mais que dois-je faire ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit. __Il n'y a qu'une façon pour que lui et toi soyez unis pour toujours._

_- …Mais. Je…j'ai peur._

_- N'ai pas peur ou elle gagnera. Ne la laisse pas briser ton rêve. Elle m'a brisé mais toi, tu es plus forte qu'elle. Elle n'est rien qu'un fardeau, un insecte nuisible._

_- …Vous avez raison…Je…Je ne sais comment vous remercier._

_- Si tu réalises ton rêve, alors j'en serais comblé…Va, belle Juliette, va rejoindre ton Roméo._

_- Oui…_**BIP**_ »_

L'inspecteur stoppa l'enregistrement, puis il regarda Deirdre…La jeune femme était très livide, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient son front. Ses yeux grand ouverts reflétaient une peur sans nom…Ou plutôt, il y avait un nom, mais elle ne voulait y croire.

« Ce…n'est pas…possible. Il est…mort…mort.

- Deirdre, calme toi. Moi-même je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles. Mais je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille…C'est bien celle de Baldric Osborn. »

Deirdre ne voulait le croire. Cet homme était mort. Il n'avait pas pu réussir à s'enfuir avant l'explosion. Il était au parking au moment où la déflagration avait commencé. Il ne devrait pas être en vie. L'inspecteur se leva, allant vers l'un des volets baissés.

« J'ai vérifié avec les enregistrements du jour de la prise d'otages. Les ondes correspondent à 99%…Et cela expliquerait pourquoi dans les rapport d'investigations, on n'aurait pas retrouver son corps. Normalement, c'est confidentiel mais tu es la première concernée. C'est pour ça que tu es là aussi : si Baldric est bien en vie, il va s'en prendre à toi et probablement à M. Kennedy. »

La jeune femme se tourne vers le policier à la mention du nom de l'agent.

« Vous…vous avez pu contacter Leon ?

- On a appelé la Maison Blanche, mais je n'ai eu aucun retour pour le moment, répondit l'inspecteur en revenant près de Deirdre. Écoute, Baldric veut se venger de toi et il s'en prendra à ce qui est chère a ton cœur. Il vient de le prouver, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre.

- Ce qui est…Ma famille ?!

- J'ai pris les devant déjà et une équipe surveille de près tes parents et ton frère. Ils sont à la maison et ils sont en sécurité. Mais je crains fort que Baldric ne s'en prenne directement à toi maintenant. Je te garde ici, les policiers sont là pour te protéger.

- …Merci Inspecteur.

- Repose toi et boit ton café avant qu'il ne soit froid. Je te ramène aussi à manger, tu n'as rien contre la cuisine asiatique ?

- Je…je n'ai pas très faim.

- Deirdre, tu dois prendre des forces. »

La jeune femme s'inclina devant l'attitude autoritaire de l'inspecteur, cependant elle savait qu'il le faisait pour son bien. Ce dernier sortit du bureau, Deirdre pu alors se laisser aller. La tête entre ses mains, elle soupire longuement. Elle ne pouvait croire que Baldric vivait encore…Et les armes biologiques ? Une angoisse la saisit violemment. Mais si ça avait été le cas, l'inspecteur Wilson lui en aurait parlé.

_Leon…je voudrais que tu sois à mes cotés…j'ai besoin de toi._

Une larme coule de sa joue. Ses deux amis étaient mort, elle ne pouvait plus que se tourner vers la personne qui lui avait accordé toute sa confiance. Mais il n'était pas là…pas encore, espérait-elle. Elle savait qu'il viendrait, comme il l'avait aidé dans l'immeuble. Et puis elle pouvait compter aussi sur l'inspecteur Wilson. C'est lui qui l'avait prit sous son aile et qui même lui avait appris à tirer avec une arme pendant ses heures de pauses. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé ni à sa famille, ni à ses amis.

Deirdre se tourne vers la tasse de café et allait la prendre quand son portable sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche et fixe le numéro de téléphone afficher à l'écran. C'était celui de la maison, ses parents devaient probablement s'inquiéter et la nouvelle avait du vite faire le tour de la ville. Elle appuie sur le bouton pour décrocher.

« Allô ? Maman c'est toi ?

- Maman ? En voilà des familiarités, Mlle Hayden »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Cette voix lui glaça le sang, une voix qu'elle entendait dans ses cauchemars et ne pensait pas l'entendre à nouveau...

« ...Baldric. »

Elle commençait à se lever de sa chaise, mais la voix dans le combiné la figea.

« Je vous déconseille fortement d'alerter les flics, ainsi que notre cher Wilson. Je sais très bien où vous êtes, alors ne tenter rien qui pourrait écourter la vie de votre famille. »

Une angoisse la saisie violemment au cœur. Non seulement, le rouquin était en vie, mais il détenait aussi sa famille.

« Comment ? Comment êtes-vous entrer chez moi ?

- Oh, Votre mère est une crème et apparemment, désespérée que vous ne trouviez du travail. Je me suis présenté comme employeur et intéressé par votre CV. Bien sûr, c'était avant que la patrouille de police soit là.

- Espèce de salaud ! Vous avez tué Anna et Fred !

- Ah ! Moins fort, Mlle Hayden, n'attirer pas l'attention de Wilson. Quant à nos « Roméo et Juliette », je ne les ai pas tués. Notre chère Anna n'a pas voulu voir son rêve brisé.

- Son rêve n'était pas de se suicider ! La colère montait en Deirdre. Vous l'avez poussé à faire...à faire ça ! Vous êtes un monstre !

- Croyez-vous ? Elle ne voulait que le bonheur d'être avec Fred. Et vous, vous alliez briser ses espoirs. Je me devais de l'aider, car après tout, vous avez brisé mon rêve. »

Le point de Deirdre se serra, elle se tourne vers la porte, espérant que l'inspecteur Wilson revienne vite.

« Si vous tenez à votre famille, je vous conseille de revenir vite à la maison et sans prévenir la police... Ou bien, il se peut que vos parents ne mangent votre frère, dans le sens premier du terme.

- Manger ?... Que. »

Ses yeux violacés s'ouvrirent en grand. Baldric avait l'intention de contaminer sa famille et de les transformer en zombies assoiffés de chair ? Elle entendit le rire glacial du rouquin qui avait deviné ses pensées.

« Revenez chez vous sans vous faire voir et il n'arrivera rien aux membres de votre famille... Car je veux vous briser moi-même de mes mains... »

_Tuuuu Tuuuu Tuuuu_

Doucement, la main de Deirdre qui tenait le portable, retombe le long de son corps. Le pire venait d'arriver : Baldric détenait sa famille et leur survie ne dépendait que d'elle... Ses doigts se crispaient fortement contre le téléphone. Ses yeux regardent un instant la porte du bureau. Elle devait agir et vite, mais sans alerter la police. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais Baldric avait perçu ses moindres faits et gestes. Il serait au courant si elle prévenait Wilson.

_Je dois agir seule... J'aurais aimé que Leon soit là..._

Rangeant son portable et prenant son sac, elle sortie du bureau de l'inspecteur. Le brouhaha dans le commissariat ne s'était pas calmé et cela l'arrangeait. Elle se dirige vers les toilettes, sans rien paraître. Ainsi, les flics penseraient qu'elle est allé se soulager. Entrant dans les WC pour dames, Deirdre s'assura qu'elle était seule puis examina la pièce. Elle repère rapidement une fenêtre qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Se hissant sur le rebord d'un radiateur, elle l'ouvrit et jette un œil dehors. Elle vit une petite ruelle déserte plongée dans la pénombre. Respirant un bon coup, elle se hissa par la fenêtre et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas très haut. Elle se relève puis s'assurant que personne ne la voyait, elle prit une direction qui ne passait pas devant le commissariat. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, elle se mit à courir en direction de sa maison.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle arrive dans le quartier où se trouvait l'habitation de sa famille. Prudemment, elle chercha de loin la voiture de patrouille de la police. Elle vit le véhicule stationné devant l'entrée principale de sa maison.

_Il vaut mieux que je passe par la porte de derrière..._

Deirdre chercha son arme à feu rangée dans son sac, s'assurant qu'il était chargé. Elle devait protéger sa famille... Quitte à devoir tuer à nouveau. Elle repensa à l'événement qui l'avait conduit à abattre un homme de ses propres mains. C'était avant tout pour protéger Leon et les otages. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie, à cet instant, l'envahit à nouveau, mais elle ne pouvait laisser faire Baldric. L'agent aurait probablement fait le même choix qu'elle...

Discrètement et cachant son arme sous sa veste, Deirdre se dirigea vers la porte de derriè sortit ses clés et déverrouille la porte. Elle tendit l'oreille pour percevoir les bruits à l'intérieur. Des voix lui semblaient parvenir mais rien de distinct. À pas de loup, elle entre et se dirige d'où venait le son. Elle put enfin distinguer des bruits d'eau et de vaisselle venant de la cuisine. De la lumière passait par l'entrebâillement de la porte qui menait dans le salon-cuisine. La jeune femme range le pistolet dans sa ceinture, caché par sa veste et son haut. Le souffle haletant, elle entra dans la pièce : elle vit son père assis devant la télé à regarder les infos, son jeune frère, Carl, en train de lire des BDs dans un fauteuil et sa mère faisant la vaisselle... Mais aucune trace de Baldric. Fronçant les sourcils et restants sur ses gardes, Deirdre rejoint sa mère.

« Maman ? Tu vas bien ? »

Cette dernière se tourna vers sa fille, contente de la voir.

« Ah, ma chérie. Tu rentres enfin, je m'inquiétais. Tu as raté un monsieur charmant qui voulait t'employer. »

Deirdre parut surpris, Baldric n'était plus ici ? Pourtant, s'il était sorti, les flics l'auraient arrêté mais la voiture étaient toujours là avec les policiers dedans. Elle n'était pas rassurée, cependant sa famille n'avait rien, le rouquin est tenu parole. Néanmoins, ils ne semblaient pas plus inquiète que ça. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce qui étaient arrivé à Anna et Fred ? La jeune femme s'éloigne un peu de sa mère, s'adressant à son père qui regardait toujours la télé.

« Papa, les policiers sont venus vous voir ? Tu n'as pas eu un coup de fil de l'inspecteur Wilson ? »

Son père ne répondit pas, restant bloqué devant l'écran. Deirdre pense qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu... Lorsqu'un bruit métallique retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourne et le juste le temps d'esquiver la lame d'un couteau. Elle recule et vit... Sa mère tenant l'objet coupant.

« Maman ? ! S'exclama Deirdre. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

… Tu as été une vilaine fille, dit sa mère d'un air froid et méprisable. Pourquoi m'as-tu tant déçu ? J'aurais dû avorter au lieu de mettre au monde un insecte insignifiant comme toi. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Les paroles de sa mère eut l'effet de poignard dans le cœur. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça ? Et en la menaçant plus ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Sa mère s'avançait vers elle, couteau à la main. Les pieds de Deirdre reculèrent, sa main effleurant le pistolet qu'elle avait. Elle tourne la tête vers son père et son frère afin de trouver une réponse à ce qui se passait.

« Papa ! Carl ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Son père se leva, tenant dans la main une petite hachette, alors que son frère laissa tomber ses BDs au sol, frappant dans une main la batte de base-ball qu'il tenait...

« Tu es indignes d'être ma fille, lança son père d'un ton froid.

- J'aurais préféré avoir un grand frère plutôt qu'une nuisible comme toi, continua son frère sur le même ton. »

Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait, ni ce qu'elle voyait.

_C'est un cauchemar ?... Je vais me réveiller... Dites-moi que je vais me réveiller ?!_

Deirdre recula, puis elle vit son père lever la hachette pour l'abattre sur elle. Elle esquive de justesse, ne comprenant pas leur attitude.

« Papa ! Arrête ! C'est moi, Deirdre ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? ! »

La jeune femme courut vers la porte pour sortir, mais celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir.

_Comment ? Non, ce n'est pas..._

Un doute la pris. Baldric était dans la maison ? Qu'avait-il fait à sa famille ? Elle avait tenu sa promesse pourtant, elle n'avait pas prévenu les flics. Que se passait-il donc ? Deirdre se retourna vers sa famille qui la menaçait toujours. Elle sortie son arme et la pointa dans leur direction.

« Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?... Maman ! Papa ! Carl ! »

Les trois personnes s'arrêtèrent, puis soudain, leurs bouches se fendillèrent et s'écartèrent en quatre parties comme des mâchoires tentaculaires. Un cri strident émana de chacun d'eux. Les pupilles de Deirdre se dilatèrent complètement... Sa famille... Ce n'était pas sa famille ? Ce n'était pas eux ? Ces monstres devant elle ne pouvait être ses parents et son frère ? Elle était dans un cauchemars ? Elle allait se réveiller ?...Ses mains tremblaient autour du pistolet qu'elle tenait toujours devant elle tandis que sa mère leva le couteau pour l'abattre sur elle. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Deirdre qui hurla...

_BANG ! BANG ! BANG !_

6


	4. Chapitre03

Chapitre III

_05h02_

Tout un quartier de Littleton était bouclé. Nulle personne autorisée ne pouvait pénétrer en raison d'un risque de contamination, d'après la police sur place. Des camions de la santé publique étaient présents afin d'analyser le danger bactériologique. Les curieux essayaient tant bien que mal de savoir ce qui se passait. La seule chose qui pouvait dire, c'était que cette nuit fut la plus mouvementée que tout Littleton connaisse depuis les événements qui eut lieu il y a un mois.

Une voiture de police arriva sur les lieux. La porte du passager s'ouvrit à peine le véhicule immobilisé. Leon scruta de ses yeux bleus les autres véhicules présent et les personnes assurant le périmètre de sécurité. Il avait été appelé, il y a presque 5H par l'inspecteur Wilson qui présageait que Baldric Osborn était toujours en vie. L'agent fut inquiet pour Deirdre, d'autant plus quand il a pris la mort de ses deux amis. Informant le président, il pu obtenir une autorisation de s'y rendent sur place, néanmoins le voyage entre Washington et Littleton avait été long, même en hélico. Quand il arriva au commissariat, pensant trouver Wilson et la jeune femme, il fut immédiatement accueilli par un policier qui l'invita le suivre. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva ici... Se demandant ce qui se passait sur ces lieux.

D'un pas pressant, Leon se dirige vers les barrières et les policiers qui montaient la garde. Il dut sortir son badge d'agent pour passer. De l'autre côté du périmètre de sécurité, il vit des personnes en tenue anti-contamination entrer dans une maison. Il y avait aussi une ambulance qui embarquait deux grands sacs noirs de la taille chacun d'un homme.

_Mon Dieu... Non, Deirdre !_

La peur le prit. Il chercha des yeux et trouva enfin l'inspecteur Wilson. Il courut vers lui, l'interpellant :

« M. Kennedy ! Dit Wilson en se tournant vers lui. Enfin vous êtes là !

- Wilson, ou est Deirdre ? »

L'inspecteur se tue, détournant un regard grave. L'agent commença à craindre le pire...

« Nous l'ignorons, répondit Wilson. »

Cette réponse aurait dû soulager Leon, cependant, d'avoir appris que Baldric était en vie, ne le rassura pas.

« Wilson, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- … Venez plus loin, des oreilles indiscrètes traînent ces temps-ci. »

L'inspecteur entraîna l'agent dans un coin plus isolé, mais toujours dans le périmètre de sécurité. Wilson ne savait par où commencer, lui-même encore déboussolé par ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Quand j'ai contacté la Maison-Blanche pour vous prévenir, j'ai dit à Deirdre que je la gardais au commissariat, afin d'assurer sa sécurité. Je suis parti chercher à manger et quand je suis revenu une demi-heure après, elle n'était plus dans mon bureau. Mes collègues m'ont dit l'avoir vu aller aux toilettes et j'ai cru qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule un petit moment... Mais quand j'ai essayé de contacter l'équipe qui gardait un œil sur sa famille, ça été le silence radio et là, j'ai eu un doute. Je suis entré dans les WC et j'ai vu que la fenêtre du haut était ouverte et aucune trace de Deirdre...

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle était partie ? Qu'elle a été enlevée ?

- Nous aurions entendu des bruits si quelqu'un était venu la chercher et nous aurions trouvé des traces de lutte. Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas. Je lui avais pourtant ordonner de rester au commissariat. Baldric a poussé sa meilleure amie Anna à se suicider avec Fred et je savais que vous ou Deirdre seriez les prochaines cibles, voir la famille de Deirdre. J'ai foncé avec une équipe vers le quartier d'habitation où vivent les Hayden. Quand on est arrivé, nos deux collègues qui assuraient la surveillance étaient morts... Tués par balles »

Leon avait donc vu les corps des policiers qui étaient dans les sacs noirs. L'inspecteur repris son histoire.

« J'ai ordonné qu'on entre dans la maison... Wilson marqua un temps avant de reprendre, le regard affichant une peur sans nom. J'ai vu des horreurs dans ma vie, mais pas de ce type.

- Des horreurs ?

- … On a retrouvé les corps du père, de la mère et du frère de Deirdre... Morts... »

L'agent écarquilla les yeux. Baldric avait donc tué la famille de Deirdre ? Mais devant elle ou avant son arrivée ? Il n'eut pu demandé la réponse car Wilson enchaîna sur son récit, son teint était devenu livide.

«... L'horreur dont je parle, ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils ont été abattus... Mais leur visage.

- Leur visage ? Comment ça ?

- Leur bouche... Ce qui restait, du moins, n'était pas ordinaire, comme si elle avait pris de l'ampleur, de telle manière qu'on aurait dit des tentacules... »

Soudain, Leon eut un flash-back. Il se revit en Espagne, face aux Ganados, des hommes infectés par des _Las Paglas__._ Les _Las Plagas_ étaient une forme de parasites, infectant son hôte qui agissait comme un zombie mais pouvant être contrôlé. Ces mêmes créatures présents dans le rapport de Redfield lors de son intervention à Kijuju en Afrique.

_C'est impossible... Cela ne se peut !_

D'après le rapport, il était impossible qu'une souche est pu survivre...Puis il repensa à sa mission en Espagne où une certaine femme en robe rouge avait pu dérober une souche de _Las Plagas_. Les horreurs d'Umbrella continuaient de se répandre à travers la Terre...Mais là, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une personne comme Baldric possédait une souche de ce parasite et avait infecté des innocents avec. Une angoisse le prit, espérant que Deirdre n'était pas victime du même sort...Mais dans ce cas, qui les avaient tués ? Quand même pas la jeune femme ?...

« Après ce qui s'est passé dans la Chambre du Conseil, continue Wilson, j'ai préféré alerter la santé publique. Il y a d'ailleurs des membres du B.S.A.A., l'organisation Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance présent pour analyser si... S'il s'agit d'une contamination et s'il y a un risque de propagation. »

Le B.S.A.A. ? Leon travaillait en collaboration avec eux. Chris était peut-être là. Mais ce qu'il inquiétait était la disparition de Deirdre. Baldric avait dû la kidnapper. Il devait agir rapidement.

« Wilson, fit l'agent. Il y a un moyen de localiser Deirdre ? Par son portable ?

- Non justement. Nous avons retrouvé le sac de Deirdre avec son portable dans la maison... En revanche, il n'y a pas sa voiture. J'ai lancé des avis de recherche et je viens juste d'apprendre qu'on vient de retrouver le véhicule à 2H d'ici. Si Baldric l'a emmené, il a pris un autre moyen de locomotion.

- Et shit ! S'exclama Leon. J'aurais dû revenir plus vite ! »

Leon avait fait une promesse à Deirdre, celui de boire un verre ensemble. Mais la vie d'agent n'est guère facile, il n'a pu trouver un temps libre pour venir ici. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été la.

_C'est de ma faute... Depuis que je l'ai impliqué dans la Chambre du Conseil... Baldric est un homme mort si..._

« Leon S. Kennedy ? »

L'agent et l'inspecteur se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de s'élever. Ils virent une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années environ, des cheveux roux coupés courts et des yeux bleux. Elle tenait un équipement de médecine dans sa main. Leon fronça les yeux... Avant de voir le symbole du B.S.A.A. accrocher sur la manche de son haut.

« Vous êtes du B.S.A.A. ? Demanda Leon.

- Oui !... Oh, pardon. On ne sait jamais rencontrer mais Chris m'a parlé de vous. Je suis Rebecca Chambers.

- Rebecca Chambers ? Puis Leon percuta qui elle était. Vous êtes la responsable de la branche recherche du B.S.A.A.?

- Oui. C'est nous qui analysons et cherchons les antidotes contre... Contre les créations d''Umbrella. »

Leon avait entendu parler d'elle. Elle fut l'une des fondatrices du B.S.A.A. et avait fait parti des S.T.A.R.S. autrefois, une unité d'élite Special Tactics And Rescue Service . Elle n'avait que 18 ans quand elle fut plongée dans l'enfer des zombies et autres créatures d'Umbrella. Cette branche B.S.A.A. était primordiale pour lutter contre ces armes biologiques. La jeune femme tendit la main et Leon y répondit par une poignée de main.

« Je suis content de vous rencontrer en fin, dit l'agent. Chris est ici ?

- Non, mais je pense que vu les circonstances de cette tragédie, il risque de rappliquer.

- Les circonstances ? Demanda Wilson. »

Rebecca regarda autour d'elle, avant de parler à voix basse.

« Les personnes habitant la maison... Ont bien été infectés. Le risque de contamination a été écarté... Mais ils ont été porteurs de virus de type _Las Plagas _du niveau II.

- Niveau II ? Fit Leon... Des Majinis, c'est ça ?

- Oui... C'est vraiment horrible ce qui s'est passé.

- Mlle Chambers, enchaîna Wilson. Nous devons vous presser, est-ce que mes hommes et moi pouvons analyser la scène du crime ?

- … Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous l'avons fait avec mon autre coéquipier du B.S.A.A. et c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. »

Wilson fut impressionné par la rapidité des membres du B.S.A.A. Leon n'était pas étonné, il connaissait leurs efficacités... Il espérait obtenir des réponses par rapport à Deirdre.

« On a analysé les douilles retrouvées sur place, enchaîna Rebecca. Elles appartiennent à une même arme et un chargeur quasi plein a été vidé, uniquement sur les trois personnes infectées.

- Pas de trace de lutte ? Demanda Leon.

- Non... J'ai entendu votre conversation et eu des informations par vos collègues. Une jeune femme aurait disparu ?

- Oui, répondit Wilson. Deirdre Hayden. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous avez trouvé des traces autres que ceux de sa famille.

- Eh bien... On a trouver une trace très présent dans la maison, probablement celle de la jeune femme... Et deux traces différentes, très récentes.

- Deux ? S'enquit Leon.

- Le labo les analyse pour savoir s'ils sont répertoriées. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que la mort des trois personnes infectées a eu lieu vers 1H du matin.

- … Et nous sommes arrivés vers les 2H, fit Wilson. J'aurais dû réagir plus vite. »

Leon analysa ces informations et les hypothèses qui émanaient. Quelque chose semblait clocher...

«... Donc, si je comprends bien. Baldric serait allé chez Hayden mais avant que vous envoyez la patrouille ?

- C'est fort probable, répondit Wilson. On n'a pas encore analysé les appels téléphoniques... Mais Baldric a pu contacter Deirdre pour l'attirer ici.

- Et Baldric aurait contaminé sa famille afin que Deirdre soit obligée de les abattre... Quel salaud ! Il est prêt à tout pour la briser... Mais pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ?

- Peut-être pour vous attirer, fit Wilson. Vous lui avez barré la route, il y a un mois. Deirdre également. Il veut sûrement vous tuer et c'est pour ça qu'il a kidnappé. Ce type est très rancunier et il fait payer au prix fort...»

Leon s'en voulut au fond de lui d'avoir mis Deirdre dans cette situation... Il essaya de se mettre à la place de la jeune femme, ce qu'elle du ressentir quand elle dut abattre sa famille... C'était un acte cruel venant de Baldric... Ses deux amis morts en se suicidant et maintenant ça.

_Il a brisé de l'intérieur... Maintenant, c'est moi qu'il veut._

Rebecca observa l'agent, sentant sa colère contenue. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais devinait que Leon et cette jeune femme devaient être proches. Wilson le sentit aussi. Il éprouvait de la culpabilité, étant en partie fautive de ce qui était arrivé.

« Inspecteur ! »

Les trois personnes se tournèrent vers un policier qui courut vers eux. Ce dernier tendit quelque chose d'où émanait une mélodie.

« Inspecteur, c'est le portable de Deirdre Hayden. Un numéro inconnu tente de l'appeler... »

Leon et Wilson se regardèrent... Il pouvait s'agir de Baldric qui tentait de les joindre pour négocier la libération de Deirdre. Ce fut la première hypothèse qu'ils émirent. Hochant de la tête, l'agent s'empare du portable et décrocha. Il ne dit rien au début, voulant entendre d'abord la voix de l'autre côté du combiné...

«... M. Kennedy. »

La voix n'était pas celle de Baldric. Il fronça les yeux, étonné que la personne savait que c'était lui... Peut-être étaient-ils observés non loin ? Néanmoins, il ne reconnut pas la voix. C'était celle d'un homme, plutôt grave et froide. Rebecca et Wilson se rapprochèrent pour écouter également.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Leon.

- … Je sais que vous cherchez votre amie. Sachez qu'elle est partie pour retrouver l'homme qui l'a brisé... »

Leon écarquilla les yeux. Baldric n'avait pas kidnappé Deirdre ? Elle était partie à sa poursuite ? Cependant, il valait mieux rester prudent.

« Qui me dit que vous disiez la vérité ?

- … Parce que je lui ai proposé de le retrouver en acceptant de participer à une petite expérience... Et j'espère que vous serez de la partie aussi, ainsi que le B.S.A.A.

- Quoi ? Quelle expérience ? !

- … Dites à Chris Redfield que sa sœur participe à cette expérience. Rendez-vous aux coordonnées suivantes : 20°7 N 67°4 W. J'espère que vous accepterez mon invitation...**BIP.**___TuuuTuuuTuuu._ »

Leon referma le portable. Son visage exprima une profonde inquiétude... La sœur de Chris n'était autre que Claire et cette dernière aurait été mêlée à ça ?... Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Qu'importe l'expérience, il se doutait que c'était quelque chose de dangereux et que Deirdre y était allé pour tuer Baldric sans se douter qu'elle mettait sa vie en danger. L'agent se tourne vers Wilson.

« On doit agir vite. Deirdre fonce dans un piège.

- Mais qui était-ce ? Demanda l'inspecteur.

- Je l'ignore, mais cela ne présage rien de bon...

- … Cette voix... Impossible... »

Les deux hommes se tourna vers Rebecca qui était devenue blanche comme un linge.

« Rebecca ? Demanda Leon.

-… Il faut prévenir Chris si Claire est en danger...

- Rebecca, vous connaissez cette voix ? »

La rouquine fixa l'agent. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient de la peur et de l'incompréhension.

«... J'espère que ce n'est pas... Cette personne... Si c'est le cas, alors... »

Rebecca se tue. Pour elle, cette voix ne pouvait pas appartenir à la personne auquel elle pensait. Mais quel que soit son hypothèse, il fallait agir et vite...

5


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

_05h17_

A des lieux de Littleton, plus vers le sud de l'État du Colorado, un car de transport roulait sur une route déserte en direction de Santa Fe. À son bord, il y avait une quinzaine de personnes : une famille, des jeunes, des vieux bourlingueurs. Parmi eux, Deirdre était assise dans le fond, le regard vide fixant le paysage nocturne qui défilait. Sous sa veste, elle serrait contre elle son arme à feu. Ces traits étaient tirés, les yeux encore un peu rouges dû à ses larmes. La fatigue était là mais elle ne voulait pas dormir... Ne pas rêver, ne pas cauchemarder. Juste un instant, elle ferme les yeux, revivant ce qu'il avait ébranlé et qui avait changé sa vie pour toujours...

_Un peu avant, 00h49_

Assis au sol, son arme encore en main, Deirdre fixe sa famille, gisant au sol. Trois flaques rouges s'étendaient, s'y mêlant aux corps froids... Elle les avait tués, ce qu'elle chérissait le plus... Sa famille... Non, ce n'était pas eux. Sa mère n'aurait jamais essayé de la tuer... Et leurs paroles... Cela ne pouvait être que des monstres. Leurs visages en étaient la preuve. Elle vivait un cauchemar. Un de ses rêves qui jamais ne la laissaient en paix la nuit. Il fallait que tout cela cesse... Que le cauchemar prenne fin. Doucement, sa main droite tenant l'arme se lève, posant le canon contre sa tempe. Ses yeux ne brillaient d'aucune larme. Toute son âme hurlait sa douleur, pleurait ce qu'elle venait de perdre... Tout, elle avait tout perdu. Son doigt sur la détente commence à bouger. Il fallait que cela se termine...

« Il gagnera si vous mourrez aujourd'hui... »

Aussi vive que l'éclair, Deirdre se leva, pointant son arme dans un coin de la pièce. Plongée dans la pénombre, elle entrevit une silhouette, plutôt grande, habillé d'un long manteau noir. Ce n'était pas la voix de Baldric, sinon elle aurait tiré... Cependant, comment cet individu avait pu entrer dans la salle alors que la porte était fermé ?

«Qui êtes-vous ?... Un ami de cet enfoiré ?

- … Ami ? Hum, ricana l'inconnu. Bien loin de cela. Sachez qu'il est parti, satisfait de cette petite mise en scène et pensant que vous vous êtes suicidez. »

Deirdre ne répondit pas. Alors Baldric était bien là. C'est lui qui avait dû fermer la porte... Il n'était peut-être pas loin...

« Vous ne pourrez pas le rattraper. Et ne compter pas sur la police dehors, ils sont morts. »

Surprise qu'il ait pu lire dans ses pensées, Deirdre réhaussa sa menace avec le flingue vers l'étranger.

« Vous êtes là pour finir le travail ?... Si j'échouais mon suicide ?

- Finir ? Oh non, pas du tout. Baldric a trop confiance en sa petite personne, persuadé que vous êtes morte, déchirée par le chagrin et le fait que vous ayez tué vos proches... Il est donc vulnérable, mais si vous voulez votre vengeance, il va vous falloir de la patience.

- … Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Que voulez-vous alors ?

- Vous proposez une opportunité de le tuer. En participant une petite expérience. »

Deirdre fonce les sourcils, peu rassurée et surtout, n'ayant qu'une confiance en cet inconnu... Mais la vengeance en elle prit le dessus. Elle était prête à tout pour retrouver Baldric et lui faire payer. Qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

«... Une expérience ? Demanda Deirdre.

- Oh, je vous rassure, vous ne serez pas le cobaye d'une quelconque recherche. Il s'agit plutôt d'un genre d'épreuve de survie.

- Et Baldric y sera ?

- Pas vraiment. Il n'y participera pas. Mais, si vous acceptez ma proposition, je fais en sorte que Baldric soit à votre portée et vous lui ferez ce que vous voudrez... Sans intervention extérieure. »

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant. Elle voulait retrouver le rouquin coûte que coûte. Elle n'avait plus personne sur qui compter... Enfin presque. Cependant, Wilson risquerait de l'en empêcher. Quant à Leon... Il ne viendrait jamais... Elle baissa lentement son arme, le regard déterminé.

« Où cela aura lieu ? Votre expérience.

- Allez à Pueblo, au sud. Prenez le bus de 4H40 qui va en direction de Santa Fe. Une fois dedans, attendez que le "marchand de sable"passe. À votre réveil, l'expérience commencera.

- … D'autres personnes vont être mêlées à cela ?

-C'est une épreuve de survie, il faut bien des participants... Mais votre but est de trouver Baldric, non ? »

Deirdre ne dit rien. Elle aurait préféré que des innocents ne soient pas mêlés... Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

«... C'est d'accord.

- Parfait, fit l'inconnu. N'emportez rien d'autres à part votre arme. C'est la fleur que je vous offre et je fera en sorte que vous l'ayez à votre réveil. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

L'inconnu se déplaça, restant dans l'ombre et se dirigeant vers une fenêtre.

« Attendez ! Héla Deirdre. Qui êtes-vous ?

- … Mon nom ne vous dira rien, dit l'étranger en s'arrêtant. Mais si vous survivez, je vous le révélerai. »

L'individu entrouvrit la fenêtre et disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Deirdre ne put apercevoir qu'il portait des lunettes... Des lunettes de soleil ? Elle ne s'attarde pas sur ce détail, et se tourna vers les corps de sa famille qui baignaient dans leur sang. Son regard trembla un instant, puis d'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle put l'ouvrir et alla vers l'entrée. Elle repéra les clés de voiture de ses parents. Elle entrevit son reflet dans un miroir juste devant elle... La Deirdre qu'elle était, il y a un mois, n'était plus. La Deirdre d'aujourd'hui n'aspirait qu'à une chose : venger sa famille et ses amis en tuant l'homme qui l'avait brisé...

Deirdre avait suivi les instructions de l'inconnu. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre... Son regard se tourna vers l'un des sièges devant elle où elle vit de dos une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges sombres coiffés en queue de cheval. Son attention se reporta sur la vitre ou les premiers lueurs du soleil apparaissaient... Avec une étrange odeur dans l'air. Elle vit un homme se lever brutalement. Il se dirigeait vers le conducteur, mais il s'écroula avant dans le couloir. Elle se sentait d'un coup très fatigué. Elle observa autour d'elle, voyant que les passagers étaient tous plongés dans le sommeil. Le "marchand de sable" était enfin passé. Doucement, ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle n'eut pas peur de s'endormir cette fois, car elle savait ce qui l'attendait après...

_Quand je me réveillerai, il sera enfin temps... Temps pour Baldric de goûter au cauchemar que j'ai connu..._

Le car continuait sa route, emportant ses passagers tous endormis avec du gaz. Le conducteur portant un masque à gaz, suivait des instructions par l'intermédiaire d'un petit appareil... Portant la marque d'un parapluie blanc et rouge au dos ...

**THE END ?**

**...**

**La suite et fin dans « Resident Evil : Outlast Never »**

3


End file.
